Tu mirada en mi
by YhophyWC
Summary: Bella llega a Forks y tiene un nuevo amigo pero sus admiradoras no dejan de acosarla… ¿Qué sucederá cuando dañen algo realmente importante para ella?...E
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella llega a Forks y tiene un nuevo amigo pero sus admiradoras no dejan de acosarlas… ¿Qué sucederá cuando dañen algo realmente importante para ella?...E&B Mal summary lean xD

**Disclaimers: **_Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, la trama es totalmente mía…_

**Tú mirada en mi…**

/… ¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre, qué el que nunca esperó a nadie? …/

**BPOV**

**Era el primer día de escuela en mi nuevo "hogar". Por donde se lo mirase, voltearas donde voltearas todo era verde **_**Dios mío lo que me espera **_**nunca fui una devota de la lluvia, pero eme aquí en Forks, el lugar mas lluvioso en los Estados Unidos.**

**Mi madre se había casado otra vez con un tipo llamado Phil, pensé que quizás no le molestaría mi presencia si no llamaba la atención y pasaba desapercibida, pero al parecer quiso tiempo a solas con mi madre por lo que tuve que mudarme con Charlie, mi padre; a este planeta alienígena, luego de que René me lo ordenara. **

**Desde hace una semana aproximadamente que vivo en el lugar pero solo salí de mi hogar para la Push, donde encontré nuevamente a mi amigo de la infancia Jacob Black, una verdadera lastima que fuera a la secundaria de la reserva me hubiese gustado conocer a alguien en esta nueva pesadilla porque era eso la secundaria.**

**Caminando ahora por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de administración todo el mundo me miraba **_**Genial **_**pero en ningún momento baje mi cabeza o sonroje, si no me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero no dejaría que eso me afecte, cuando llegue a mi tan ansiado destino escapando de todas las miradas. **

**Se encontraba de espaldas un muchacho de una estatura alta, de espaldas anchas pero bien formadas, llevaba una camiseta gris que se le pegaba al cuerpo; su cabello negro con rizos bajos, parece un luchador de esos que vez en la tele. Me aproxime intimidada por su altura, hasta que quede a su lado; detrás del mostrador una señora regordeta de unos 60 o más años con su cabello canoso alzado en una coleta, le explicaba el horario al muchacho.**

**-Emmett, ya te lo eh dicho –suspiro cansada la señora Coop por lo que supe- no puedo cambiarte el horario, solo puedes esperar a que alguien quiera cambiarse de esas horas cosa que creo improbable. Ahora dígame usted señorita ¿en que le puedo ayudar? –dijo dirigiéndose a mi e ignorando al muchacho.**

**-Soy Isabella Swan y este…mmm... vengo por mi horario- la mujer solo asintió y desde el lugar que estaba tomo varios papeles y cuando encontró lo que supongo eran mis horarios, una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios.**

**-Si que esto parece una ironía, Emmett ¿a que no sabes que horario tiene aquí Isabella?…-el aludido solo me miro, parecía un niño pequeño con los hoyuelos que se le formaron, era bien parecido pero quien diría que alguien tan grande y que infunde semejante miedo podría parecer un niño pequeño cuando sonríe.**

**-Soy Emmett McCarty, un placer conocerte Isabella Swan, me gustaría si podría ser posible que tú y yo bueno cambiarnos nuestros horarios – entono con tono solemne, solo le mire divertida y rompí a carcajadas. **

**-Mucho gusto Emmett-dije con voz estrangulada, todavía seguía atorada con la risa- ¿Por qué quieres cambiar de horarios? –pregunte ahora mas compuesta de mi ataque.**

**-Bueno es que la verdad en casi todas las clases tendría que aguantar a Edward, en lugar de mi bombón de chocolate Rose, y bueno es por eso… -dijo al aire con tono divertido.**

**-mmm no se quien sea ese tal Edward, pero muéstrame cuales son las materias…**

**Luego de unos veinte minutos debatiéndome si cambiar o no los horarios me decidí, eran materias no tan malas y algunas de ellas me gustaban más que las mías, además me caía bien el chico desde que me hizo reír la primera vez. **

**En cuanto salimos de allí me enseño el primer salón que tenia asignado; Literatura, me contó además que odiaba esa materia al igual que su novia Rosalie.**

**-bien llegamos… mucha suerte en este que una vez fue mi infierno personal, nos vemos en el almuerzo… -dijo corriendo hacia su salón en cuanto sonó la campana.**

**Entre al salón cuando un silencio inundo el lugar, esta bien otra vez era el centro de atención pero no le di importancia, fui hasta el profesor y le di mi libreta de asistencia para que la firmase.**

**-buenos días yo soy el profesor de literatura el señor Bennett ahora señorita por favor preséntese ante la clase, diga su nombre, de donde viene, su edad –**_**Trágame tierra**_**. **

**-esta bien,-ahora parada frente a un montón de ojos curiosos- soy Isabella Swan, vengo desde… -justo en ese momento entro a toda prisa un torbellino cobrizo y se paro al lado del profesor, disculpándose por la tardanza no me paso desapercibido que todas las muchachas del salón suspiraron y pusieron ojos de enamorada. Di vuelta mi rostro para verle otra vez, era alto, de cabello cobrizo alborotado, poseedor de un cuerpo que a cualquiera dejaba sin aliento, era delgado si se puede decir pero sus músculos se hacían presentes y dejaban verse a través de su camiseta azul, este bien era guapo pero lo veían como quien ve la luz por primera vez.**

**-disculpe la interrupción señorita Swan si no le molesta empezar de nuevo para que el señor Cullen y los demás no hayan perdido el hilo de la presentación-dijo con tono cansino el profesor y además me dio la sensación que no tenia ganas de dar clases.**

**A lo que yo solo asentí **_**Genial**_** este tal Cullen acaba de ganar un puesto en mi lista negra para navidad.**

**-Como decía anteriormente mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vengo desde Volterra, Italia donde vivía con mi madre, pero soy nacida aquí en Forks, estemmm… y tengo la misma edad que muchos de ustedes, 17 años- mire otra vez al profesor- ¿algo mas?- la verdad no sabia como iba esto de las presentaciones. **

**-¿Tienes novio? –soltó un rubio de cabellos lisos bien acomodados y de unos ojos azules sentado detrás de la primera fila. Lo mire sorprendida pero sin siquiera un rastro de sonrojo gracias a Dios nadie podría hacerme sonrojar, mi madre decía que quien lo hiciera seria mi perdición, pero son cosas de madres nada mas. **

**-Señor Newton ¿a que viene esa pregunta? –el Señor Bennett, se mostró molesto y a la vez divertido, me parece que hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo.**

**-Esto… mmm… lo eh… -tartamudeaba hasta que pareció que en su cabeza se prendió una lamparita- por que ¿no eran Romualdo y Juliana de Volterra? –lo dijo con un tono orgulloso **_**hay por Dios esto debe ser broma **_**el muchacho Cullen se tenso y se giro para mirarle y luego negar con la cabeza. Mientras que el profesor lo miro con horror.**

**-Me parece que estas equivocado… -dije con tono neutral, dejando inconclusa mi frase a la espera de su nombre y me contesto con un Mike- OK, me parece que estas equivocado Mike, por que si no mal recuerdo son Romeo y Julieta y era Berona y no entiendo que tenga que ver una novela de Shakespeare con que si tengo o no un novio… -dicho esto el muchacho se quedo mudo y rojo en su lugar, el profesor se hecho a reír y todos los demás le siguieron.**

**-Isabella, bienvenida a la clase se ha ganado un lugar por el resto del año al lado de el Señor Cullen, ahora si es tan amable –hizo una seña indicándome el lugar **_**Genial Genial Genial **_**el muchacho en cuestión de un momento a otro me miraba divertido y ratos serio y lo peor de todo fue que hizo que sintiera mis mejillas calidas **_**seguro estaba imaginando cosas**_**. Cuando termino la clase acomode mis cosas pensando en salir y en el umbral casi caigo de no ser por unos brazos puestos en mi cintura que detuvieron mi caída, cuando me separe de mi héroe podría decirse por haberme salvado de estamparme contra el piso y me gire para verle **_**Genial ahora lo tendré que borrar de mi lista negra.**_

**-Gracias –le mire a sus ojos verdes **_**preciosos**_**, y su mirada me hizo sonrojar Dios… ¿desde cuando yo me sonrojaba? Y… empecé a ser torpe otra vez, mi torpeza se suponía estaba sepultada diez mil metros bajo tierra. **

**-de nada –dijo dando una sonrisa torcida- wau eres impresionante –lo mire con confusión y el soltó una risita divertida- ¿que materia tienes ahora? –pregunto cambiando de tema.**

**-eh… Química II con Graf –dije con confusión y el sonrío aun mas- ¿Por qué? –pregunte ya que al parecer no se molestaría en darme respuestas. **

**-Simplemente quería saber, ¿te puedo acompañar? -pregunto- …Además no puedes negarte por que seré tu compañero y esta mal –otra vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-OK –empezamos a caminar y unas cuantas miradas no me pasaron desapercibidas no eran las mismas que en cuanto llegue la gran mayoría de las muchachas me miraba con ¿odio? **_**¿Que les pasa?,**_** el silencio nos embargo bien no me quería dar respuestas, entonces al ataque - Y ¿por que soy impresionante? –le mire al parecer interrumpí sus pensamientos por lo que parpadeo dos veces y rompió a carcajadas y no contesto – Bien…Cullen ¿tengo cara de payaso o que? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –ya me empezaba a exasperar.**

**-Lo siento… jajá jajá… pero no es por ti… digo si es por ti pero no –lo mire hecha un lío **_**¿que se supone que quiso decir? **_**Me hizo seña de que esperara y luego respiro y se calmo- sabes no eres como las demás, te dije que eres impresionante por que dejaste como un completo idiota a Newton, siempre hace lo mismo, cuando llega una chica linda el quiere ser el primero en salir con ella y después cuando las enamora las deja, es un… bueno no es apropiado decir lo que es pero de verdad creo que te has convertido en mi ídolo, solo con ver su cara fue… -soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. **

**-Eddy, Eddy –una voz chillona retumbo por todo el pasillo, mire a mi acompañante **_**¿Eddy?**_** y solo rodó los ojos y solo un suspiro de cansancio. Una blonda con algunos tonos rojizos en sus rizos, que caían hasta su cintura, su tez blanca bronceada, y sus ojos celestes fijos en Edward, parecía que ya se lo comía **_**Dios. **_

**-Tanya ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas Eddy? Es Edward no Eddy, Edward-con tono cansino y frustrado ¿Edward? Yo conocía ese nombre. **

**-Lo siento Ed…Edward… ¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones? –comenzó a envolver uno de sus rulos en su dedo jugando todo el tiempo, y pestañeando mas de una vez. Parece que tiene algo raro en sus ojos esta muchacha… **_**Hay por favor, ¿le esta coqueteando? **_**solté una carcajada sin darme cuenta hasta que Cullen me miro intentando descifrar la gracia.**

_**-**_**Bien Tanya, ojos me fulminaron llenos de aborrecimiento gracias por preguntar-pero la tal Tanya me miro y sus.**

**-¿Quién es… est… ella?-con voz seca y señalándome con desden.**

**-ella es Isabella Swan, -dijo mirándome y luego señalando a la blonda- Swan, ella es Tanya Denali…**

**-un gusto Tanya –dije extendiendo mi mano a lo que ella solo respondió con un "disimulado" cambio de tema.**

**-Eddy no me digas que has perdido el sentido del buen gusto- dijo la muy… mirándome de arriba abajo.**

**-¿sabes una cosa Tanya?-dije dirigiéndome otra vez a la loca esta, e interrumpiendo a Edward antes de que dijera algo, la aludida regreso su rostro a mi con desgana y asco- de verdad que ah sido un placer el conocerte –dije con tono sarcástico, y al parecer el lo entendió y con su mirada me pidió ayuda- ahora si nos disculpas tenemos una clase y es el primer día y debemos llegar temprano… **

**-Cullen ¿Qué clase de amigas tienes? –dije riendo mientras entrábamos al otro salón y el torció el gesto- vamos… no me digas que no te gusta que te digan Eddy –dije imitando la voz de Tanya.**

**-Swan no molestes- entono serio y nervioso, y rompí a carcajadas otra vez.**

**-.-.-.-.- (Y.W.C.) -.-.-.-.-**

**Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que entre en la secundaria de Forks y como lo pensé la secundaria apestaba no por las materias sino por que era el centro de atención del club de fans de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **_**si era él, el dueño de mis torturas**_** había recibido pelotazos en las clases de gimnasia, que me llevaran por delante o empujaran, que sacaran la silla **_**con lo que comprobé la ley de gravedad**_** , voltearan su comida en mi cabello por simple "accidente", siempre estaban allí para detenerme Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y finalmente Edward aunque nunca hacían algo en mi contra cuando el estaba a un radio de 30 mts. Al parecer no podían entender que el y yo éramos simplemente amigos que no era su novia y que no quería serlo tampoco, que no era la que impedía que el siguiera siendo un don Juan, **_**resulto ser que mi amigo antes salía con una muchacha distinta los fines de semanas pero dejando en claro que no era nada serio…**_**pero no podía entrarles en su cabeza eso y en este ultima semana con las bromitas se estaban pasando…**

**-Alice pero es que no entiendo, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano, no nos abrazamos en publico, no nada y siguen pensando que soy su novia que no entienden que solo somos amigos? –dije estallando luego de abrir mi casillero y encontrar todo revuelto, hojas y libros rotos.**

**-Trata de entender Bella, estas muchachas son unas adolescentes hormonales que te acusan de ser la que les esta acaparando la atención de su capitán de basketball el que toda chica sueña, todos sabemos que son amigos pero ellas piensan que no por que siempre están juntos, además cuando a sido a ultima vez desde que salio con alguien?-se cuestiono como si estuviera recapitulando-pero como no me di cuenta antes…– dijo ella en tono ausente, y luego quedo con los ojos como plato, sin reaccionar y con la vista fija en la nada.**

**-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pase una mano en frente de su cara de verdad ya me estaba asustando. **

**-Si, si estoy bien-dijo más compuesta. **

**Luego de que Alice me dejara en mi casa, ya que mi camioneta estaba con Jake por algunos "problemitas"; unas idiotas le habían echado no se que cosa pegajosa a la parte delante de la picap. Ahora no arrancaba y muy probablemente tendría que cambiar todo si quería que anduviese otra vez por las calles mi "dinosaurio rojo" como lo apodo Edward.**

**Prepare la cena y la noche siguió tranquila siempre lo era cuando estaba en casa, "mi refugio".**

**Luego de unas pocas horas de sueño, me levante cuando una pequeña luz entro por mi ventana, de golpe me levante y tire todo a mi paso, era la segunda vez en lo que llevaba aquí y que el sol se dejaba ver, la primera aprovechamos con el grupo para ir de excursión, fue lindo y a la vez incomodo ir con dos parejas (Jasper & Alice y Rosalie & Emmett) Edward y yo mirando como intercambiaban saliva, como sus mejores amigos comían a sus hermanas. En un intento de distracción invente un paseo por el bosque al que Edward se me unió, encontramos algo parecido a un prado, lleno de flores, con diferentes colores y distintos tonos verdosos, dándole un aspecto de película, ese lugar fue desde entonces nuestro lugar secreto.**

**Sentí en lo mas profundo de mi que hoy seria un día que tendría cambios no se si buenos o malos pero que algo sucedería. Luego de una ducha rápida y lavarme los dientes, me puse mis jeans preferidos con una blusa azul también mi preferida junto con unos tenis negros, algo sencillo y sin llamar la atención.**

**Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento al lado de mi amiga y su hermano, apareció mi peor pesadilla vestía una minifalda, y un top que no se para que los traía puesto si no cubrían nada, y la gran mayoría de la población masculina miraban embobados, **_**hombres.**_

**-Cullen, se acerca tu futura esposa-dije con fastidio y burla, esta muchacha me sacaba de quicio; en primer lugar por que era la presidenta del maldito club de fans de Edward, y segundo por que no se daba cuenta que Edward ni siquiera la veía y ella se ponía mas pesada y tercero… no se que razón pero ashhh me molesta.**

**-Swan… eso no me causa gracia-dijo serio.**

**-Yo solo digo terminara ganándote por cansancio, o no Ali?- dije con tono divertido y ella solo me miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que nunca había visto. **

**-Yo creo que si el tortuga de mi hermano, no abre los ojos antes y se da cuenta de que tiene a alguien mejor para el frente a sus ojos… corrección si no se apura perderá lo que realmente quiere y tiene en sus narices y después si la zorra… digo Tanya anda dando vueltas como seguramente estará, si Edward lamentablemente esa cosa que se cree con buen gusto terminara siendo mi cuñada- dijo con tono verdadero y resignado, para luego partir al encuentro con Jasper que acababa de estacionar su moto, a nuestro lado. **

**-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte volteando mi rostro hacia Edward que quedo con los ojos como plato, pero cuando el intento decir algo se vio interrumpido por un par de brazos enrollando su cuello **_**TANYA**_**, el solo hecho de verles me dio nauseas. El pobre de Edward quedo estático desde las palabras de Alice, y seguía sin reaccionar, ¿Qué le pasa?...**

**-Eddy, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, esta semana fue la peor por no poder verte…-jajaja **_**si claro**_** por eso estaba tras las gradas casi violando a James, uno de los miembros del equipo de basketball… fue entonces cuando Edward reacciono, en cuanto le dijo la palabra mágica "Eddy" jajaja su cara era la mejor cuando le decían ese diminutivo…**

**-Tanya podrías soltarme, y no me vuelvas a decir Eddy te lo eh repetido hasta el cansancio-dijo medio molesto- Swan vamos –dijo jalándome de allí.**

**-¿Qué pasa Cullen?-dije preocupada, muy pocas veces Edward se enojaba, o siquiera lo mostraba. **

**-Nada…-solo le mire, sabia que escondía algo, no por nada era mi amigo-es solo que… es que… y no puedo ser… tan… nada… nada… nos vemos luego- dijo confundido por primera ves en el tiempo que le conocía, y con un "nada" partió dejándome sola en medio de los casilleros.**

**Hoy no me tocaba clases con ninguno de mis amigos… **_**solo con Mike y Tanya **_**era peor que una pesadilla, Mike con sus halagos en un intento fallido de conquistador, y Tanya con sus miradas que querían ser furtivas y matarme a la vez.**

**Las horas pasaron aburridas, el sol había desaparecido, en medio de inmensas nubes grises llenas de agua, los profesores hablaban y daban las explicaciones de los nuevos temas pero no podía concentrarme por tratar de pensar que era lo que atormentaba a Edward. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, quería ayudarle pero el no me decía cual era el problema.**

**Cuando toco el receso para el almuerzo, de camino al comedor unas manos me llevaron directo al baño, por instinto cerré los ojos y sentí como caía en mi cuerpo algo espeso… Pintura…con unas risas de combo, cuando me pude sacar la pintura de mis ojos el baño estaba vacío y mi morral tirado en una esquina, en cuanto llegue allí, no se pero algo en mi interior se prendió… dolor, ira y mas ira… el maldito club de fans de Edward rompió mis libros favoritos, "cumbres borrascosas" estaba lleno de pintura, "Romeo y Julieta" con hojas faltantes y "orgullo y prejuicio", con sus tapas arrancadas y despedazadas, recogí todo y salí hecha una furia de allí, de seguro estarían partiéndose de la risa las muy idiotas. No se en que momento estuve parada bajo el umbral de la cafetería, pero cuando allí estuve la multitud rompió a carcajadas, escanee el lugar y allí estaban señalándome y chocando sus cinco las muy… Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Ángela y Victoria. Las mire con tanta rabia, que pude haberlas matado en ese mismo lugar pero ellas querían ver algo donde no lo había, **_**bien**_** entonces haría algo que ellas no querían ver.**

**Me encamine a mi mesa, donde estaban Jasper y Alice a la derecha, Emmett y Rosalie en la izquierda y Edward al final de la mesa circular, con quien yo compartía el lugar. La primera pareja solo me miro y no aguanto la risa, mientras Emmett no paraba con las bromas…**

**-Ey Belly, sabes que todo te queda lindo, no tanto como Rose claro-aclaro luego de recibir un golpe en sus costillas por parte de su novia-, pero era necesario la pintura? OH ya se te caíste en un balde de pintura mientras remodelaban la sala de música o ¿eres la nueva pitufina en la obra escolar? –fue entonces cuando escuche la carcajada que el dueño de mis desastres estaba conteniendo, en aquel momento mire en su dirección y me encamine hasta quedar en frente de el.**

**-¿Cullen que es lo gracioso? –dije mirándole con rabia, le odiaba **_**o lo intentaba**_** por que era el culpable del asesinato de mis libros, se levanto de su lugar quedando a mi altura **_**en realidad mas alto que yo. **_

**-Tú…jajaja…estas azul-dijo sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su estomago, entonces cuando el dio un movimiento a su cabeza las vi otra vez me miraban desde, **_**maldito grupo de locas**_**. Y la sed de venganza y darles su merecido regresó.**

**-¿Sabes por que estoy azul… Eddy?-imite la voz chillona de Tanya, y el se sosegó un poco para negar con la cabeza- por que tu club de admiradoras son unas idiotas que creen que tu y yo… ashhh –dije frustrada, agachando la cabeza, pero luego una lamparita se prendió en mi cabeza y volví a encarar a Edward.**

**-¿Qué planeas hacer para cobrar venganza Swan? –Dijo con duda- lo veo en tus ojos.**

**-algo que les dolerá, y por lo que quizás jamás me dejen de molestar…**

**-¿Me enterraras en tu jardín?-dijo imitando teatralmente el ego que no tenia.**

**-algo mucho peor que eso…-y una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro…- y quizás en el mismo segundo que lo haga me arrepienta, o después de que lo haga pero que mas da… no me has dicho siempre has alguna vez las cosas por impulso?- el solo asintió- bien, entonces-mordí mí labio inferior para luego determinar lo que haría, en sus ojos había diversión y duda. Fue entonces que lo hice, mi mano derecha fue a parar detrás de su nuca para atraer su rostro hacia el mío, y pose mis labios en los suyos, en el mismo instante en que nuestros labios chocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo asiéndome estremecer, en un primer momento se tenso pero luego correspondió el beso, nuestros labios se amoldaron en ese instante como si fuesen el uno para el otro, sentí miles de sensaciones pero hubo una que me dejo estática en cuanto alguien rompió la burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido… ¿amor?. Edward pego su frente a la mía, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba paz, satisfacción y una sonrisa torcida surcada en sus labios. Mi coherencia murió al verme reflejada en un par de esmeraldas, que me atraparon en ese mismo instante, hasta que alguien aclaro su garganta y nos hizo salir del transe a ambos.**

**-Señores Cullen y Swan-dijo una voz que reconocí como el director-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo en medio de la cafetería? Cuando deberían de estar en sus respectivas clases y azules...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Y. w. C.) .-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Isabella Swan sal en este preciso momento-detrás de la puerta de mi habitación tronaba la voz de Alice. Desde hacia días que les evitaba **_**jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo**_**; y hoy como era de esperarse mi amiga quería saber que me ocurría, cual era la razón de mi "malestar", y lo mas importante cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia su hermano…**

**-Alice, no estoy de humor para salir-reprimiendo un suspiro de derrota, contra Alice nadie podía y tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo.**

**-Esta bien no preguntare nada pero tenemos que ir a clases… además hoy es la presentación de Emmett y Rose te la perderás?-dijo después de un minuto, tenia razón ver a Emmett y a Rose actuando de teletubis, el moradito y el rojo para ser precisos era imperdible, según la profesora de arte era un espectáculo para los niños de la primaria que quedaba a unas calles de nuestra secundaria, y como no, primero dijeron que tendrían que actuar de los osos cariñositos mi amigo el gran oso, no tuvo mejor idea que anotarse y anotar a su bombón de chocolate sin que ella supiese pero al no ser muchos los interesados cambiaron la presentación por otra temática. Era algo que estaba esperando desde hace semanas quería tener algo en su contra para mostrarle a sus hijos cuando los tuviese, para no tener que tener miles de domingos de compras con Rose y de sufrir los apodos recibidos por mis sonrojos producidos al estar cerca de Edward**_**… y otra vez aparece el dueño ya no de mis torturas sino de mis sueños… **_

**-Solo por que no quiero me quiero perder de tomar fotos de Emmett como tinki winqui y a Rose como po, lo hago-dije saliendo de mi cuarto y ganándome un abrazo de mi pequeña amiga.**

**De camino a mi futura tortura…digo secundaria me contó los chistes de Jasper y ella a Rose y las repercusiones, creo que me dijo algo sobre unos Jimmy Choos… pero perdí el hilo de atención en cuanto entramos al estacionamiento, no había casi nadie pero en esos "casi nadie" se encontraba estacionado el volvo de Edward… entonces Alice vio mi cara de pánico y siguió mi mirada para encontrarse con su hermano recargado en la puerta delantera de su bebe… quería escapar… tenia que hacerlo…**

**Creo que salí disparada en cuanto estuvo a mi lado trate, de ser lo mas humanamente "indiferente" al hecho que la semana anterior lo había besado en medio de un ataque de venganza, pero el valor se evaporo por un sentimiento de duda y de rechazo…**

**-Hola...**

**-Hola, eh… nos vemos luego tengo que llegar temprano, adiós-dije interrumpiendo todo tipo de conversación con Edward, mire cualquier cosa que no fuese el me rehúse a caer en sus orbes esmeraldas.**

**Las horas pasaron increíblemente rápidas por suerte hoy agradecía que no me tocara con Emmett por que seria blanco fácil para sus bromas y Edward que bueno seria un tanto… incomodo…por bueno haberme dado cuanta que me ha gustado sin ser conciente… Pero no pase sin recibir las miradas asesinas por parte de las integrantes su club de fans **_**locas, histéricas que hicieron que besara a mi mejor amigo por una estupida sensación de venganza de mis difuntos libros…**_

**Otras me miraban y reían tontamente señalándome luego, y no entendí la razón para volver a ser el centro de atención **_**OH si lo había olvidado…el beso! **_

**Intente, juro que lo intente comprender de que iban las clases, prestar atención, y no pensar solo en Edward, pero primero los profesores hablaban en un idioma que no conocía, segundo; si no entendía el idioma no concebía la explicación y tercero no se me ocurre nada solo un nombre: **_**"Edward".**_

**En el almuerzo me escabullí a la biblioteca, no quise enfrentar ni a mis amigos ni al dueño de mi cobardía… Aunque tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no toparme con Edward en la presentación de Emmett y Rose, **_**tome las que serian mis armas en alguna batalla: fotografías…estaban bien guardadas bajo llave…**_** Lo mismo pasó por los dos días siguientes escapándome de todos a excepción de Alice de ella nadie y cuando digo nadie no miento. **

**Ahora eme aquí sentada, en medio del patio trasero de mi casa, en la hierba verde, bajo un cielo encapotado, pero sin el mínimo interés de llover con mi amiga que no podía más…**

**-Bella, no entiendo si según tu "no te sientes absolutamente nada por mi hermano" por que lo evitas?-haciendo comillitas con los dedos.**

**-No lo evito-dije mirando hacia el suelo que de verdad se veía interesante con sus distintos colores de verde.**

**-Ja y yo soy Heidi Volturi- una modelo italiana de la cual Alice era admiradora por su experiencia en el modelaje, de una belleza sobrenatural pero inferior a la de Rose.**

**-Alice ve directo al grano y pregunta-dije un tanto fastidiada por el hecho de ser tan mala mentirosa.**

**-¿por que no le dices lo que sientes? –dijo pausadamente.**

**-Y ¿que se supone que es lo que siento?-tratando de volver a evadir el tema pero como es que dicen, nunca apuestes contra Alice tarde o temprano ganara. Me gane una mirada reprobatoria, y me crispe.**

**-Si claro voy con tu hermano y le digo: "Ey Edward, a que no sabes hay otra chica loca por ti…Le encantan tus ojos que son la puerta a tu alma, tus sonrisas desde esa llena de sencillez a esa sonrisa torcida que haces y que al fin de cuentas nunca me dijiste si la haces para deslumbrar voluntaria o involuntariamente. Cuando pasas tus manos por tus cabellos cobrizos con un deje de nerviosismo que atenta contra la salud mental de cualquiera… Simplemente es una mas del montón que esta como dicen? Ah si… atontada por el encanto EC, pero es un tanto mas patética por que esta te robo un beso y que beso, su primer beso te lo dio a ti, y claro tu eso lo sabias por que te lo dije desde creo que nos conocimos, ah si por si no sabes con las ultimas palabras soy yo, si hablaba de mi en tercera persona aun mas patética y espera deja de atorarte con la risa, siquiera aguarda a que este lejos de ti para que te puedas carcajear de lo lindo, simplemente olvida lo que me pasa y archívalo para ti nadie mas ya demasiada humillación siento al haber dicho alguna vez "**_**que es eso tanto que ven de Edward que son capaces de asesinarme por estar cerca de el"**_**, pero hoy lo entiendo aunque de manera distinta que el club de histéricas…digo de fans de Edward… Ellas solo lo ven como un trozo de carne por así decirlo y yo comparto eso con ellas por que bueno no soy ciega…pero el es mucho mas que el capitán del equipo, mas que solo el popular o el ex don Juan, es una persona que te deja sin palabras, que seria capaz de morir por su familia, sus amigos, por sus ideas… que lucha por lo que quiere y si obtiene un no como respuesta lucha hasta tener un si, es caballeroso algo muy poco común, poco común como que es el único que ha logrado hacer que me pusiera como tomate, con tan solo tenerlo cerca, me pierdo en su mirad buscando el por que de sus suspiros o miradas perdidas, soy mas torpe de lo normal, me tropiezo con el aire cuando lo tengo a mi lado…**

**Ali, entiéndeme… a mi si me gustaría declararle mis sentimientos y que el correspondiera y todos felices y comiendo perdices… pero si no soy correspondida o si lo soy? A donde quedara toda nuestra amistad, y si algo sale mal, se ira a la basura por algo mío y que el no debe saber… algo que no estoy prepara a perder y ahora mas que nunca es su amistad…**

**-Pero Bella, que harás si **_**ÉL,**_** el día de mañana encuentra a una muchacha y la hace su novia y todo el alboroto, ¿tu seguirás diciendo lo mismo? –dijo con un tono extraño en la voz y mirando por encima de mi cabeza.**

**-Alice, si el es feliz…así sea con la princesa de la Conchinchina…si el esta bien…yo seré feliz y estaré bien…-dije mirando hacia mis manos que jugaban solas por nervios…**

**-Solo tú serias capaz de verme con la princesa de la Conchinchina y estar feliz-dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mi oído, **_**Trágame tierra.**_

**-Edward…-fue lo único que logre articular con voz estrangulada, quise matar con la mirada por lo menos a Alice, me hizo confesar mis sentimientos con el de escucha, pero la pequeña duende ya había desaparecido me las pagaría…**

**-Si Bella?-dijo sentándose en posición india frente a mi, muy cerca; tanto que nuestras rodillas se tocaban; sentí un escalofrío y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.**

**-¿Qué…que ha… haces aquí?-dije de a poco recuperándome pero con un tartamudeo sin comparación.**

**-mmm eh en realidad pasaba por aquí por casualidad, de hecho buscaba a Jasper, pero justo les vi y no pude con mi curiosidad y escuche algo de lo que ustedes conversaron…-dijo mirando el cielo, indicio de que estaba mintiendo.**

**-¿A que parte especifica de la conversación te refieres? –dije cerrando mis ojos **_**como si eso evitase lo que viene.**_

**-¿Con que te deslumbro?-pregunto divertido, yo agonizando de la vergüenza y el de lo mas divertido…**

**-Mejor me voy-dije tratando de ponerme de pie pero el me detuvo.**

**-Por favor, nosotros tenemos que hablar y no quiero esperar mas por favor no te vayas-algo movió en mi que hizo que muriera de cariño, su mirada y su voz tenían un matiz de tristeza y a la vez de ternura y dulzura…**_**Manipulador.**_

**-¿De que quieres hablar?-dije aventurándome luego de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales ninguno al parecer quería ser el primero en romper.**

**-Isabella Marie Swan… se que voy a sonar como un completo idiota…pero tengo que pedirte algo y quiero saber si… bueno quieres salir el viernes por la noche conmigo y este…no como nuestras salidas de antes… sino mas bien como… una… tu ya sabes… **_**cita**_**…-dijo nervioso por su tono de voz y su mano despeinando su nuca.**

**-¿Por qué se supone deberías haber sonado como un "completo idiota"?-dije después de un minuto y no respondiendo a su pregunta, por la cual estaba saltando por dentro.**

**-Por que eh sido demasiado "tortuga" como ah dicho una vez mi hermana pero sabia que tu no sentías lo mismo, y no me aventure a perder tu amistad, eso fue algo de mi en lo que te equivocaste, no siempre eh luchado por lo que quiero, por ti no luche fui un cobarde por que creí que te perdería, lo único que tenia de ti era tu compañerismo, tu amistad y que alguien tan hermosa como tu se fijase en mi cuando has tenido mas de un pretendiente…-dijo volviendo sus manos en puños- que por cierto eh tenido que espantar…pero tu nunca te fijaste en ninguno y no supe jamás la razón por que te fijarías en mi?…mi cobardía a ser rechazado y mas aun a perder lo único que me mantenía a tu lado, además no sabia como comportarme jamás nadie me ah quitado el sueño por pensarle, jamás eh soñado despierto, tu sonrisa era lo único que me hacia levantar en las mañanas, tu rostro cuando estábamos en los laboratorios y tu casi siempre esperando para que nos reportaran con el director por algún invento, o cuando Tanya estaba cerca, me gustaba sentir que quizás te sentías celosa pero esa idea se esfumaba en cuanto te burlabas de que seria mi esposa tarde o temprano… Tus ojos chocolates que me dejan ver tu alma, tus labios que deseaba poder probar, tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que estabas cerca de mí, incluso tu torpeza forjaban y conciben que te quiera cada día mas…**

**-Esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?-dije con dificultad, y con la voz ronca, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar.**

**-Para tu desgracia, y para mi suerte no, es demasiado real, pero ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos.**

**-Por que, estoy feliz…-embozando una sonrisa y fue entonces que sentí otra vez sus labios chocar con los míos, no importaba nada si tenia que aguantar las bromas pesadas de su club, si tenia que comerme mis palabras, pero el lo valía…y aunque no quisiera necesitaba de aire, ambos necesitábamos respirar, pero nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro sonriendo como idiotas, hasta que el tiro de mi para que quedase recostada en su pecho…**

**-Creo que tendré que regalarles algo a las del "club de fans" como tu les dices-en ese momento me tense**

**-Asesinaron mis libros y quieres regalarles algo ¿?.**

**-Si no, no estaríamos así…-dijo con voz dulce a mi oído, y yo solo reí.**

**-Sabes Eddy-articule mientras que reí ante el apodo que use y el solo sonrío- te quiero…-y volvió a estampar sus labios en los míos, jugaban a danzar unos con otros**

**-Yo te quiero mas-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa…-futura mmm... señora de Cullen?-dijo jugando divertido pero con algo de verdad en su voz-o ¿prefieres que Tanya lo sea? –le golpee su brazo con un puño…**

**-Ni de broma…aunque creo que será mi dama de honor-y ambos rompimos a reír, ni siquiera me había pedido ser su novia, **_**pero eso ya es otra historia…**_

Buenas, como han estado hay alguien leyendo ¿? En fin me gustaría saber que piensan del OneShot, es una idea que la tenia desde hace tiempo en la cabeza en realidad la única idea era la de la pintura y el beso *.* jojojo me quería adentrar mas en la relación de Bella y Edward como amigos todo molestándose pero se me ocurrió que si por esas casualidades tengo varios comentarios –cosa que espero y que dudo que suceda-hare capítulos de ello en los que entrara también el pedido de noviazgo de Edward para con Bella ^^ y como será la reacción de sus amigos, del club de fans¿? Ajajá espero que les guste en fin me fui son las 5:05 de la madrugada del día 29/12/09 (en la que estoy escribiendo este comentario para poner el OneShot) Espero y hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y pasen un prospero año nuevo…

_**Yhophy Welling Cullen **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Bella llega a Forks y tiene un nuevo amigo pero sus admiradoras no dejan de acosarlas… ¿Qué sucederá cuando dañen algo realmente importante para ella?...E&B Mal summary lean xD

**Disclaimers: **_Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephanie Meyer ^^, la trama es totalmente mía…_

**Tú mirada en mi…**

/… ¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre, qué el que nunca esperó a nadie? …/

**BPOV**

**-OH vamos Edward, no me digas que tienes miedo ¿?-dije en susurro, ya que nos encontrábamos en el porche de mi casa a horas que mi padre dormía.**

**-Claro que no pero… -su mirada era de reproche y desaprobación.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien nada de globos con agua, tiradas de escaleras, o "pequeños accidentes" pero hay que hacer algo… yo no quiero pasar 6 horas en el centro comercial con Tanya-dije con una mueca.**

**-¿Que te parece si vamos a desayunar por hay antes de que tengas que estar en el stand y después te paso a buscar y vamos a dar un paseo?-dijo con voz suave y melodiosa mientras se acercaba mas a mi, tan cerca de mi oído que me atonto. **

**-Oye eso no se vale, deja de usar tus encantos para convencerme de que no tire a Tanya por las escaleras de la secundaria-dije refunfuñando y entonces divertido envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura y ahora yo continúe mi discurso exasperada- es que la loca me esta cansando Edward, me esta cansando, me busca y me encontrara; pero ¿que se piensa para venir y decirte: "**_**Eddie como sigues siendo amigo de esta poca cosa je je je"**_**? es una…–imite su voz chillona pero una carcajada me interrumpió a medio de mi hermoso rosario(1) y lo mire achinando los ojos-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Tú…estas celosa-simplemente contesto mostrando su dentadura blanca, rodee los ojos y me aparte para sentarme en los escalones mas altos del porche, me sentí vacía al estar lejos de sus brazos pero…**

**-puff… ¿Yo?... ¿celosa?… de esa Ja…-dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, el con dos pasos se sentó a mi derecha, me envolvió en su brazo izquierdo y quede recargada en su pecho. **

**-Estas celosa –dijo después de unos segundos- y me gusta verte enojada-río.**

**-sigo sin entender la gracia del asunto-dije intentando ser cortante pero las cosquillas que me producían los besos de Edward en mi coronilla me hicieron rendir.**

**-Te quiero, mi ángel.**

**-Y yo mucho mas.**

**Luego de un beso de buenas noches Edward partió a su casa, y yo a pensar mas en el, desde hacia unos meses que había pasado lo de mi declaración no declaración. Llevamos muchas "citas" por así decirlo, y aunque nos queríamos todavía no éramos "novios" con titulo y todo, frente a los demás. No nos mostrábamos en el colegio aunque había veces que tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle en medio del almuerzo, simplemente era algo nuestro en lo que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo de mantener en "secreto" con quienes no fueran amigos o padres celosos como Charlie, hasta que viéramos el momento justo de hacerlo "publico" **_**ni que fuéramos la dupla de una película exitosa **_** pero llegamos a un acuerdo por que ambos queríamos ver la reacción de las locas histéricas integrantes de su club de fans… yo también pensé en darles un presente en agradecimiento por su "buena obra"-nótese el gran sarcasmo que estoy usando- pero en los últimos meses me había dado cuenta de lo burlistas e hirientes (si se deja) que pueden ser las personas cuando quieren.**

_**Recuerdo que me encontraba en las gradas del gimnasio esperando por Edward, ya que me llevaría a casa por lo que saldríamos juntos pero su práctica se retraso y ahora estaba en los vestidores, cuando aparecieron las fundadora del "bendito" club de fans de MI Edward.**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí –dijo con desden la blonda con reflejos rojizos frente de mi, yo simplemente la ignore, pero parece que eso le da cuerda a Tanya- se puede saber que esperas ¿?-dijo con tono asqueado.**_

_**-y a ti se supone que te importe ¿? –Dije mordaz- no lo creo así que si me disculpan -me levante dispuesta a ir a esperar a Edward en el estacionamiento.**_

_**-pobre la niña, se cree importante por que sigue siendo amiga de Edward- me frene y me gire en mi lugar-para que lo sepas Edward solo sigue a tu lado por que le das lastima, después de que lo besaste si a eso puede llamárselo un beso, se dio cuenta de que no significas nada, que eres como otro de sus amigotes del equipo te ve con esos ojos, para el eres otro chico, no te ve como mujer por que para eso me tiene a mi - y comenzaron a chocarse los cinco, a veces podían ser tan pero tan…**_

_**-Claro, Tanya lo que tú digas pero sabes…-sus ojos casi se salen de orbita.**_

_**-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto a mi lado de repente Edward.**_

_**-Claro –dije sonriendo- adiós muchachas –saludando cínicamente. **_

**Fui blanco de todas las bromas habidas y por haber, quizás no les tome mucha importancia después del hermoso y mágico beso ya que estaba en mi nube y no me concentre en otra cosa que no fuera huir de Edward. Pero al tener mi mente atenta a todo las situaciones eran cancinas, no podía conversar con él porque ya hacían eco las risas de desprecio y burla hacia mi, si caminábamos juntos que si lo miraba o no, por la misma razón decidimos que mientras fueran los primeros tiempos no diríamos nada y en el instituto actuaríamos como siempre aunque era difícil; cuando él me tomaba de la mano, cuando llegábamos tarde y no había nadie en los pasillos, o me besaba en la comisura de los labios al dejarme en alguna clase que tenia tardanza asegurada. Sumida en mis pensamientos estaba cuando caí en los sueños de Morfeo.**

**-Bella llegaremos tarde levántate-me tiro de la cama…el pequeño duende conspirador.**

**-Ali déjame dormir-refunfuñando-es sábado…mi precioso sábado…-manotee mi almohada y me recosté en el suelo de allí no podría tirarme.**

**-No me interesa…ahora tu sábado es mío ya que alguien me pidió que te preparara para algo especial –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Y me levanté de golpe.**

**-¿Quién? y ¿Para que?- dije pestañeando más de una vez, tratando de sacarme el sueño que tenia encima.**

**-Se dice el pecado no el pecador mi querida Bella-dijo con una voz sumamente tranquila y pacifica- ahora levanta tu trasero y vístete tenemos que ir al centro comercial-pero le duro poco; paso de pacifista a dictadora.**

**-Pero…-y si quise protestar pero recordé mi lema: " **_**jamás del lado contrario de Mary Alice Cullen"; **_**además de uno de mis lemas la miradita de la duende ayudaba-esta bien…**

**Aliste mi ropa, en realidad la ropa que Alice me dio, y fui directo a realizar mi rutina de aseo. Cuando termine salimos al centro comercial; estuve insistiendo todo el viaje para saber quien seria mi secuestrador aunque en realidad suponía que seria Edward, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué le pidió a Alice todo esto? Y no obtuve respuesta. **

**Después de horas en el centro comercial, por fin dio con "el atuendo perfecto" que constaba de dos partes… La primera una blusa atada por detrás de la nuca, medio descubierta en la espalda de un color azul marino, y una pollera de jeans color negra. **

**-Alice yo no usaré esas armas mortales-dije señalando las sandalias con horror en mi rostro.**

**-Esta bien… pero unas bonitas bailarinas –dijo musitando para si la ultima parte y salio dando saltitos hacia el vendedor que la miraba de lo mas normal ya que era cliente frecuente y estaba acostumbrado a la hiperactividad de la duende.**

**Luego de probarme 10 pares de bailarinas para ver cual combinaba con el conjunto, mi estomago empezó a reclamar comida pero Alice no me dejo comprar una hamburguesa, según ella iríamos directito a su casa y allí almorzaríamos. Por Charlie no me preocupaba; salio de pesca a la madrugada con Harry y solo acepte seguir a Alice a su casa por que quería ver aunque sea unos minutos a Edward, pero fue tal mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba allí, ni el ni sus padres; me sentí triste. **

**-¿Dónde esta?...Alice yo quería que mi príncipe azul me rescatará de las manos de su hermana duende…-**_**Bien lo mío es demasiado grave debería de dejar de pensar idioteces Alice no era tan mala…o eso creo.**_

**-Bella, ve a bañarte déjate de bromas-dijo mi pequeña amiga, con sus manos en su diminuta cintura, después que comiésemos en medio de su habitación. **

**-Pero Ali…**

**-Ni peros ni peros, ve a-h-o-r-a –señalando el baño.**

**Entre al baño, el agua caliente me ayudo a relajar mi cuerpo cansado, minutos, horas no se cuanto estuve pero no duro mucho por que cierto duende no me dejo disfrutar lo que yo quería; una eternidad…**

**Después de una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos, de que Alice arreglara mi cabello dejándolo lacio con bucles desde la mitad hacia abajo, maquillara con un tono rosa suave en los labios, unas sombras en otras tonalidades rosas, un maquillaje no muy cargado que quedaba bien y natural… Quede distinta, y por como iba pensé que seria algo muy importante lo que mi "secuestrador" tenia planeado para mi…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Y. W. C.) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Luego de que Alice me llevara a casa, de que evadió mis preguntas; me encontraba caminando por el porche de mi hogar que tenia todas las luces apagadas pero en cuanto entre vi que un camino de velas encendidas brindaban luz…un camino que seguí hasta que llegue a la parte trasera un poco mas allá de la cocina, la entrada del living resguardada por unas cortinas bordo y detalles dorados; en cuanto traspase aquel paño creí estar en otro lugar. El living estaba desconocido cientos de pétalos blancos, rosas y rojos cubriendo el piso de madera. En el centro una mesa con una delicada mantelería blanca y dorada, en la que posaba una fina vajilla para dos, en el centro una rosa blanca…dos sillas a cada lado forradas con los mismos tonos que la mantelería. **

**Una preciosa melodía inundaba el lugar, mi corazón brinco al reconocer la nana que Edward había compuesto para mi… si mi expresión antes no la podía controlar ahora mucho menos me sentí completamente feliz ahora envuelta en los brazos de Edward sosteniéndome por detrás después de unos segundos apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y con dulzura beso mi mejilla.**

**-¿Te gusta? –pregunto nervioso.**

**-Claro que no me gusta…-lo sentí tensarse-me encanta esto…esto es precioso Edward-me apresure a decir no quería que pensara mal. Tomó mi mano y entonces pude verlo completamente, vestía unos jeans negros, y camisa blanca; parecía modelo, su cabello mojado disparado hacia todos lados, su hermosa sonrisa mostraba felicidad y sus ojos la dicha y nerviosismo. Deposito un beso en mis manos para luego dirigirme a la mesa, como todo el caballero que es me acomodó mi silla. Segundos, minutos, horas pudieron pasar mientras comimos en silencio, mirándonos, y rozando nuestras manos pero seguíamos atrapados en la mirada del otro, con sonrisas en nuestros rostros sin la más mínima necesidad de hablar.**

**-Bella –articulo con dulzura más tarde- se que mucho no has de entender la razón por la que estamos aquí. Se que quizás te parezca algo inútil de hacer ya que hace 4 meses, 27 días, con 18 horas, 21 minutos y 29 segundos-dijo mirando su reloj- te eh dicho lo que siento por ti, luego de que "accidentalmente" escuche tu conversación con mi hermana… -lo mire con incertidumbre y reproche en mi rostro, además de confusión ya que no entendí a lo que apuntaba todo esto- Se que quizás no hace falta catalogar lo que tenemos, pero quiero gritarlo al mundo, quiero que todos sepan que tu eres **_**mía**_** y de nadie más, quiero que todos sepan que tienes a alguien que te protege y ayuda sin importarle si mismo, alguien que te comprende, alguien que sueña cada noche contigo, alguien que solo piensa en ti las 24 horas del día, alguien que sufre cuando tú lo haces, alguien que hace y hará hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, que tienes a tu cómplice, a quien se alegra de tus alegrías, a quien ríe cuando tú lo haces, a quien después de algún fracaso esta allí para darte las fuerzas necesarias para seguir a delante, alguien que te ama con locura y que no esperaba conocer a su otra mitad… a ese alguien tan especial que lo hace sentir en las nubes cada vez que lo besa, que es feliz con saber que tú existes y eres feliz –de pronto se paro sin soltar mi mano que tuvo sujeta todo el tiempo, se paro enfrente de mi y me invito a pararme de mi lugar y de pronto desapareció de mi vista, se había arrodillado, **_**bien ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiere matarme de un infarto? ¿Puede alguien ser tan feliz?**_** – Bella, ¿serias capas de aceptarme? quiero que seas mi amiga, mi novia, mi confidente, mi amante, que seas **_**mía**_** y de nadie más… ¿serias capas de aceptarme para toda la eternidad? Se que es demasiado pronto…**

**-Eres… - le interrumpí- eres el dueño de mi corazón Edward, por que siento en mi pecho que nací para estar junto a ti, eres mi otra mitad, eres en quien confío, mi locura, apoyo y esperanza. Eres con quien sueño despierta y dormida, quien esta detrás de cada suspiro, quien seca mis lagrimas, mi abrigo, quien jamás pensé que seria mi vida, con quien comparto mis sueños y fantasías, mis anhelos, quien camina junto a mi desde la primera vez…-todo lo dije con una sonrisa extendida por todo mi rostro, y mientras miles de lagrimas caían de tanta felicidad- claro que te acepto, desde hace tiempo que te eh aceptado.**

**En ese momento sus manos envolvieron mi cintura, y me hizo girar en el lugar; me lleno de besos, beso mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas para luego buscar mis labios con dulzura, un beso distinto a los demás, ambos queríamos demostrar lo que acabábamos de expresar… Mi estomago lleno de miles de mariposas, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y nuestras sonrisas incrustadas mientras tomábamos el aire necesario… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Y. W. C.) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No quería despertar, soñaba de lo más lindo, después de aceptar a Edward hace dos noches era **_**hoy**_** la hora de mi martirio, solo esperaba sobrevivir sin tener que pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel por asesinar a Tanya. **_**Hoy **_**es uno de esos días en los que ruegas a todos los santos que no llegue jamás, **_**hoy **_**tenia que pasar 6 horas con **_**esa**_** en el centro comercial pero había algo o mejor dicho alguien que solo me motivaba a tirar mis sábanas y así salir por fin de mi cama.**

**Después de mi rutina de aseo y alistarme (llevaba una blusa negra con escote en v no muy pronunciado que tenia bajo el busto una faja blanca, además de unos jeans blancos y unas cómodos zapatitos negros, **_**todo cortesía de Alice**_**…). Llegue a la sala sumamente despacio, creyendo quizás que podría retrasar mi pesadilla; el timbre retumbó por toda la casa haciendo que terminara estampándome contra el piso de madera que no se veía tan bonito ahora… **

**-Pasa Edward-grite desde el suelo, quizás si me veía demasiado accidentada podría justificar mi "ausencia" en el stand. En cuanto se abrió la puerta deje caer mi rostro de modo teatral sobre uno de mis brazos, su andar fue tan rápido que ni siquiera note en cuanto estuvo a mi lado…**

**-¿Bella que sucedió?- pregunto con diversión y preocupación.**

**-Me caí desde las escaleras cuando escuche que llamabas, me golpee…creo… creo que no podré ir-dije desde el suelo, sin siquiera levantarme y actuando mas.**

**-Claro, debería haberlo supuesto-y comenzó a reír y yo supe entonces que mi plan había fallado, supo mi mentira desde que grite su nombre…-vamos **_**mi **_**Bella, que no podremos ir a desayunar si no te levantas de donde estas-tuve que levantar mi rostro para verle, su sonrisa era calida llena de amor y ternura… estaba allí tendiéndome su mano y la tomé gustosa.**

**-¡Maldición! Pero no se vale, abusas de tus encantos para conmigo, tanto así que yo no puedo llevar a cabo mis planes evasivos hacia Tanya-dije cruzándome de brazos y enfurruñándome y frunciendo el ceño. Él llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro y con dos de sus níveos dedos hizo relajar mi ceño para luego posar en mi nuca una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomo mi cintura y me atrajo hasta alcanzar mis labios, me olvide de todo mi enojo, mi frustración**_**, ¿Por qué me enoje?**_** y ferviente le correspondí el beso, creo que la sensación que tenia cada vez que podía rosar esos labios era la de volar, después de unos minutos nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire, simplemente nos mirábamos el uno al otro sin necesidad de hablar, como siempre había sido.**

…

**3 Horas después de que Edward me dejara en el stand ( **_**en una de las clases teníamos como tarea en grupo unos realizaban el stand sobre x tema y los demás a hacerle de promotor/a, a mi me toco lo segundo junto con Tanya…) **_**me encontraba sola ya que al parecer mi "compañera" es demasiado -nótese la ironía de mi palabra - "puntual…" Me la pase mostrando los folletos, brindando información sobre los animales en peligro de extinción y demás… En cuanto quedaba sola y se me daba el tiempo para descansar jugaba con el brazalete que Edward me había dado hacia dos días, era un brillante en forma de corazón, brillaba como arco iris, y lo que mas me gustaba de el era el recuerdo de sus palabras al entregármelo: **_**"…esto es para que me recuerdes, y sepas que siempre estoy contigo… al igual que este –alzo el dije- mi corazón es tuyo…"**_

**-¿Qué tanto miras Swan? –dijo con voz burlesca la zorra metiche…digo emmm Tanya…**

**-algo que no te interesa…-cortante hable- dime si puedes claro, ¿Qué es más importante que presentarte a horario en el stand?…-pregunte.**

**-algo que si te interesa… me estaba alistando por si Edward venia por aquí… por si no lo sabes me ah invitado después de aquí así que tenia que alistarme un poco –dijo con sorna la muy mentirosa…**

**-¿Es verdad eso? –sin creerle, y divertida.**

**-Pues claro que es verdad, anoche me marco y puso la cita…**

**Después de los malos ratos en que las personas interesadas en algún tipo de información y estas le preguntaban a Tanya y ella muy **_**experta**_** –irónicamente hablando- decía cualquier cosa; por ejemplo un anciano se acerco a preguntar que pensaba de la pesca indiscriminada e ilegal de animales marinos, y ella contesto que era muy rico el sushi o cuando dijo que los cocodrilos eran preciosos en carteras…Tuve que hacer todo el trabajo prácticamente sola o el doble por corregirle cosa no muy linda y solo habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada, solo una mas y tendría libertad, libre de la compañía de la bruja…**

**-¿A dónde vas? –pregunte al verla acomodar su bolso.**

**-no creo que te importe… pero voy a la peluquería… no pensaras que dejare que mi Eddy me vea así ¿? –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-no claro que no, ¿Por qué querría que te viera así…?-dije irónica pero ella ni lo noto, tomo su bolsa y se fue sin más.**

…

**-Señorita me podría dar información por favor –una voz dulce interrumpió mis pensamientos. **

**-Claro como no –dije atenta y le dí un par de folletos, sonriendo como idiota- ¿en que precisamente esta usted esta interesado? –intrigada articulé.**

**-En usted… mmm... ¿Tiene usted novio señorita? –solo atine a bajar la cabeza sonrojada. **

**-Si, tengo novio ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –inquirí mirándole directamente, y él solo lanzó un suspiro, para luego despeinar su cabello, sonriendo y tomándome prisionera en sus brazos, solo reí al verle acercar sus labios a los míos. Embriagándome con un aliento mentolado, y llevándome a las nubes cuando rozo mi labio inferior, sus besos tenían este efecto en mí, me hacían olvidar de todo a mí alrededor; solo éramos él y yo. Pero nos separamos de golpe rompiendo nuestra burbuja a causa de un grito desesperado, nuestras miradas de preocupación hablaban por si sola sin necesidad de palabras; nos giramos al lugar de donde provino el sonido, y fue en cuanto le vi, su rostro hecho una furia, de una tonalidad roja que dejo paso a un matiz morado, sus manos crispadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos me traspasaban con la mirada, no tuve miedo pero eran como un par de dagas que querían atravesarme. Él me ciño más a su lado en un intento de protegerme, y este gesto no paso desapercibido para ella; sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. **

**Sus tacones rechinaron en el ahora silencioso lugar, hasta llegar frente a nosotros. **

**-¿Qué significa esto? –articulo furiosa como una novia celosa. **

**-Estoy besando a**_** mí**_** novia –contesto Edward antes de que pudiera decir algo, y el rostro de Tanya fue un poema en cuanto las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.**

**-Es broma ¿cierto? –dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio – no puedes salir con ella, ella es…como te fijaste en tan poca cosa -mirándome de arriba a bajo, con asco.**

**-No es ninguna broma, Bella es **_**MÍ**_** novia, y me encantaría que no hablaras ni la miraras de ese modo y no te lo pido, te **_**exijo**_** que la respetes –un tono suave y severo que no utilizo antes, mientras que su rostro trataba de verse cortes, sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad. Tanya quedó sin aliento, y hasta podría jurar que vi sus ojos empañados, pero levantando la barbilla, se giro hacia la salida no sin antes dirigirme una mirada envenenada.**

**Antes de que pensara en algo más Edward ya me tenía prisionera otra vez, sus labios rozaban mis cabellos, mientras me tarareaba mi nana, supongo que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad en el momento anterior e intentaba calmarse y calmarme. Enfrascados en nuestro propio mundo estábamos, cuando una pareja de ancianos pasó a nuestro lado sonriendo y hablando entre ellos, me dí cuenta que tenia que guardar las cosas del stand. A regañadientes me separé de Edward. Me ayudo con la caja que contenía todas las cosas y partimos; fuimos a cenar y luego me llevó a mi casa. **

…

**Sonreí al encontrarme a Edward en frente de mi casa apoyado en su volvo, con una sonrisa torcida; me recibió con un dulce beso, y luego como todo un caballero, abrió mi puerta para que entrara al confortable auto, inundado con el aroma exquisito que él derramaba. Apostamos las caras que pondrían las integrantes de su club, si yo perdía me tendría como su esclava por dos días y viceversa, reímos hasta que llegamos a la secundaria, como el primer día todos en el pasillo me miraban pero esta vez, su escrutinio iba dirigido hacia nuestras manos enlazadas, mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase. Los cuchicheos, y murmullos no se hicieron esperar, para la primera hora todos lo "sabían"… especulaban y creaban rumores. **

**En la hora del almuerzo pude ver a todo el club de fans desconsolado, y furioso, todas vestidas de negro, estaban vestidas de ¿luto? Gire mis ojos internamente; Tanya estaba un poco mas calmada que ayer****, Lauren me miraba ceñuda, Jessica con asombro, Ángela incrédula y Victoria con el llanto a punto de aflorar. **

**-Así que…- articulo Emmett, demasiado serio para ser Emmett, por lo que todos en la mesa nos giramos- ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo Eddy? –Dijo melodramático, simulando llorar y llevando sus manos al pecho con voz de niña -¿Estabas con Bella? Pero si me llamaste para salir el lunes –y caí en cuenta, imitaba a Tanya.**

**-Emmett creo que deberías ir al medico… tú no estas bien –dijo Edward rodando los ojos.**

**-Pero Eddy… -refunfuñando imitando a Tanya. **

**-Odio que me digan Eddy –gruñendo.**

**-Eddy, Eddy, Eddy –cantaba Emmett, a veces era demasiado infantil, pero Rose hizo lo que debía hacer, una sola mirada basto para que él se silenciara, todos excepto el reímos. **

**-Bella –susurro una dulce voz en mi oído, mientras los demás conversaban con sus parejas- ¿Qué te parece si… no mejor no eres miedosa-sonriendo torcidamente.**

**-Cullen habla –dije severamente, él sabia que odiaba el "miedosa", enarcó una ceja y sus dientes blancos me atontaron pero ¿como podía mantener mi enojo si el ponía la sonrisa? … idiota vulnerable a los encantos de mi novio, si esa era yo.**

**-Saltémonos las últimas horas, quiero mostrarte un lugar.**

**-Eso no me da miedo Cullen y tú lo sabes…-aplasto sus labios en los míos silenciándome antes de que pudiera concluir una oración coherente.**

**-Deja de llamarme Cullen, -musito sobre mis labios para volver a besarme- no quiero que estés enfadada.**

**-Oigan tórtolos dejen de dar espectáculos, dañan mis ojitos –soltó Emmett, por lo que nos sonrojamos, para diversión de el gran oso.**

**No se en que momento llegamos, pero lo que si sabia era que me moriría allí mismo, nos encontrábamos en medio de un recóndito lugar, todo el verde estaba sumergido bajo miles de flores de colores, violetas, blancas, amarrillas, parecía sacado de un cuadro. **

**Edward puso una mano en mi cadera, y con la otra capturo mi mano, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzamos a bailar, sin música; por lo que yo reí, mientras el depositaba besos en mis cabellos.**

**-Bella…-separó su cuerpo unos centímetros del mío, luego de unos minutos y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, yo le mire feliz- Te amo **

**Me quede muda sin palabras solo sabia que estaba feliz, pero al parecer tarde demasiado tiempo por que su rostro tenia una pizca de dolor; acorte la distancia entre nosotros intentando fundir en un beso todo lo que sentía por él -Te amo-susurre cerca de sus labios, me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura haciéndonos girar.**

**-Me has hecho feliz desde el primer momento en que te vi –dijo después de unos segundos riendo de felicidad.**

**-Y tú me has hecho feliz desde que pusiste **_**Tú mirada en mí**_**.**

Buenas. ¿Cómo han estado? tanto tiempo desde que actualice, se que prometí ya hace como tres meses -.- lo se soy irresponsable pero eh tenido miles de problemas, 1º algunos familiares pasaron las vacaciones en mi casa por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, 2º se rompió mi PC –estuvo muerta durante casi un mes y 3º y mas importante no me salía nada mis dos neuronitas, no tenían idea de cómo hacer este otro cap, es el último y de no ser por que les prometí que existiría otro si había comentarios esto ni siquiera estaría pensado, muchas gracias por ellos, no suelo devolverlos por que no se que se escriben en ellos nada mas que agradecimiento a aquellas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer, para las que tomaron su tiempo para escribir, y para quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos ^^ muchas pero muchas gracias.

Puede que no sea lo que esperaban pero fue lo que salio en un momento de y bueno estoy pensando en otros dos One'Shot o mini mini fic's de dos a tres capítulos no quiero tanto embrollo por que dentro de unas semanas comienzo la universidad y no me quedara tiempo para continuarlas en fin me despido, el dia 11/03/10 a las 0:56(escribo la nota) esperando el trailer de Eclipse ^^

(1) rosario; es una expresión que utilizo por aquí cuando le mandamos todas las palabras que disgustan a las personas, algo que hacemos cuando estamos enojados, es algo mío por lo que quizás no entenderán esa parte jeje, además sepan disculpar mis errores de ortografía, que mayormente son las tildes u.u de a poco aprendo jeje

_**(1)Yhophy Welling Cullen**_


End file.
